Sherlock the ultimate decision
by BVBfan801
Summary: Moriarty has created his newest plan to destroy Sherlock. He has taken Ms Hudson john and set archers by the Queen herself. Sherlock has until the end of the jubilee ceremony to save whoever he thinks is the most important.
1. 1 The hardest decision

This is a story that will break hearts and will make all you fanfic Johnlock lovers cry. this is my very first attempt at writing Sherlock fanfic. but i think i have enough understanding to so here goes:

* * *

Sherlock sat at his computer looking through any blogs that he might find remotely interesting finding a lost relative, boring. Find out who is the mysterious man murdering my friends, boring. Finding a child lost rabbit, boring. Then it popped up, A new message. It was a video message from a JM421. Interested mainly John handled video messages. Sherlock clicked on the message when it opened up it was a surprise he would never forget.

"hello, my dear Sherlock I have a case you would like to solve very much," the voice of James Moriarty echoed through the empty apartment. "as I was saying if you are interested in what I have in store for you then Skype me by this name" the message ended Skype? When did Moriarty use Skype? Curiously Sherlock opened up john's Skype and typed in the name. he clicked on the only image.

"What do we have here?" Moriarty's voice boomed into the apartment. "Did you miss me?" he asked. Sherlock stared into the screen. "still don't have a sense of humour?, Oh well pity, I have a proposition for you" he said solemnly his voice suddenly going darker.

"just Get on with it Moriarty" Sherlock said in a deep dark tone, impatience was brewing inside of him.

"Fine then," Moriarty said sternly, he sighed. " As I said I have a proposition for you, I have your faithful companion." Sherlock's ears pricked up.

"what have you done with John?" Sherlock asked in a deathly serious voice.

"well actually my plan is far more brilliant than you, I have your beloved Ms Hudson, that's not all I have snipers set up surrounding the queen in her jubilee each positioned somewhere unthinkable of. My plan is for you to see who you would rather save. Have fun, oh and class any last minute questions?"

"what have you done with my friends, WHERE ARE THEY MORIARTY." It wasn't like Sherlock to lose his temper. But this was too far he had messed with his friends.

"Ahh now if I told you where I put them that would be cheating but I have however left a few clues, You are a detective now do what you do." , " You have until the end of the jubilee to make your choice, the Queen, Ms Hudson or your puppy dog John?" he smiled. Sherlock slammed the lid of his laptop. He put his head in his hands and thought. Clues where are the clues? Sherlock got up and started to pace. Where did John hide his cigarettes? Sherlock was frustrated and angry what could he do?

Sherlock walked into Johns bedroom to find clues. A piece of paper was lain neatly on the bed. It read: Sherlock you've found my first clue, John is hidden in a place of value, you may have solved a case here it is in central London and only a few metres away from 221b. Good luck I hope you choose John, Killing him would be such a waste don't you think?. Sherlock left the room he couldn't bear it. A weird feeling was becoming a pain in his chest, was it love? Something he hadn't experienced before.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen where he found a second note. This one read: Dear Sherlock this is to help you find that housekeeper of yours. She is hidden somewhere I think you'll find appropriate it is a nice little place where real oven cooked food is. I wouldn't mind if you didn't choose her because she is a little bit boring is she not?. Sherlock was contorted with rage, how dare he say that about the wonderful Ms Hudson?

He couldn't take it much longer who should he save? Why should he save the one he does? Urgh. Sherlock would soon have to answer the question he despises? The Queen, Ms Hudson or John?

* * *

Ooh chilling right? Tell me honestly what you think this is the first time I have ever written a Sherlock fanfic. Please review with constructive criticism. I don't know how to progress the story line yet but I think I might do different scenarios for each possibility.


	2. 2 If Sherlock chose John

Hello to all of those devoted fans and reviewers who are showing me the way. I have received a few forms of constructive criticism which is good because I know what to do better. I have decided to do each saviour after another to give a "what would have been" aspect and I think I will end it with a conclusion by some miracle all of them are saved but until then two must die :,( but today it's not John. Lets see what would have been...

* * *

Sherlock stood in the middle of the apartment thinking what should he do who should he save? Should he save his companion? The lovely Ms Hudson? Or the Queen. Sherlock was conflicted because each of them meant something individual to him. John had helped and aided him with so many case; Ms. Hudson had always been there no matter what the situation may have been; Without the queen the country itself would fall into turmoil. Each of them were important for a different reason he couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't leave the apartment because he had a faint idea where to find each of the assassins. He couldn't think strait. Where had John hidden his cigarettes? He started pacing in an agitated manner until he started to think about the clues Moriarty had given him:

"_John is hidden in a place of value, you may have solved a case here it is in central London and only a few metres away from 221b."_

what did this mean. Sherlock did what he could do best. Think things through. Place of value this could either mean somewhere that is of sentimental value? Riches? Wealth? Health? Many things could define what is valuable. Knowledge was power and Moriarty knew it. He was just stringing along Sherlock by the leash. Sherlock knew that his plan was to destroy the wonderful mind of Sherlock. But he knew that there was nothing on this earth that could stop him. It then struck.

Sherlock dashed over to the computer on the desk and loaded up Johns blog once more. This time he was looking for one of his post's. By the definitions of the clue you can see that only three cases match the criteria. First was the museum just a few roads north. Then there was the bank which was just down the road. Lastly was the weirdest but possibly made the most sense for the twisted mind that was Moriarty. John was probably hidden in the London tower. This place itself wasn't valuable but It contained a lot of interest from Moriarty.

Sherlock received a text _"call me xxx jim" _Sherlock got out his phone and typed in the number indicated

"Hello did you miss me? I missed you, we haven't spoken in ages, Are you still mad I captured your friends? Maybe I can help after all I know where they are"

"listen very closely Moriarty I will find you and I will find my friends and when I do you better watch out" Sherlock replied curtly

"aww the scary man's gonna hurt me" -(fake crying)- "but after all remember on my command my assassin's will fire. You have 1 hour left" moriarty was about to hang up until

"listen Moriarty I already know where John is and then we can find Ms Hudson and save her royal magesty" Sherlock said darkly.

"Ah well now i'm afraid after all I know you so well and i've actually been talking to John, Here let me put him on" there was rustling at the other end of the line.

"Sherlock help I've been blindfolded so I can't give you location. Moriarty is up to something hurry..." the phone was taken off him so sherlock stood there feeling the same pain as before.

* * *

Hello everyone I think it is going well don't you? Will Sherlock save John in time? Well actually you'll find out later in this chapter I'm just giving you a break from the drama. I want to keep all of the intense figuring out and saving in one chapter and I shall deprive you of Johns marvellous save no longer Enjoy, Remember to review when the chapter is over and Thanks to those who have.

* * *

Sherlock left 221b and finally decided there was no question. He had to save John. John had always been there (and knew where his cigarettes were). He started to sprint to the nearest end of the road so he could get bearings on where His location was to the Tower of London. He could see it from where he was standing but how long would it take him? 20 minutes, 30 minutes? Maybe even an hour? It wasn't worth thinking about it was too far to dawdle about. Sherlock decided to start running in that direction. On the way Sherlock nearly got hit by three cars on the way. He looked at his pocket watch to see had 10 minute left to get to the top floor (Sherlock had decided this on the way)

At the foot of the tower he decided the only thing he could do was run up the stairs. The door was closed because it was the soon to be deceased Queen's jubilee. Sherlock thought for a second who was the person with all of the codes in Britain? His loathe some brother Mycroft. He quickly got out his phone and dialled Mycroft's number.

"listen I don't want to argue but I have only 10 minutes to do something and I nee the codes to get into the tower of London." Sherlock said into the phone rapidly.

"what on earth are you on about Sherlock?" mycroft questioned the odd demand.

"listen it's too difficult but it is something to do with Moriarty." Sherlock cut short, eight minutes.

"Well that changes everything but I can't just go round giving you the key to one of Britain's most famous landmarks." Mycroft replied cinically.

"Please Mycroft if you do this then I will send mother a birthday card!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"not good enough" Mycroft cut short and said nothing.

"I will send you a birthday card!" Sherlock said raising the bar.

"does it mean this much to you?" Mycroft was becoming easier to reason with as the pain was evident in Sherlock's Voice.

"yes please just give me the codes." Sherlock said desperately. (where had John hidden his cigarettes?)

"fine, the things I do for family", Sherlock looked at his watch 6 minutes. Time was running out fast. " okay the code is ..." Mycroft said in an exhausted.

"Thank you... Brother." Sherlock hung up the phone. He punched the code into the door. He had 5 minutes to get to the top. He ran. Sherlock ran faster than he ever had up the stairs. Never once loosing footing. When he reached the door he had 30 seconds and there was no visible entrance. But there was a window. Sherlock Jumped through and broke the window. He saw John in a chair tied to it. He ran over to john and removed his blindfold and removed the rope.

"Sherlock, you saved me" John blushed and smiled awkwardly. Sherlock had a face of stone. A television at the end of the room bleeped on.

"Oh so you did save John then. " Moriarty said in a playful tone almost mocking. "well I installed this television, Nice isn't it?, Well I just thought that you would want to see what would of happened to John if you hadn't saved him. Here's the CCTV of the event that is about to take place." the television Flickered to Ms. Hudson and the Jubilee.

Sherlock turned around and kissed John intensely as the most horrible scene was about to take place. A gun shot could be heard and Ms Hudson was dead. Another could be heard. The queen was now gone. Sherlock held John's hand for this was Sherlock's Darkest hour.

* * *

OH MY GOD. So how was that for a rescue? I think that I will save Ms Hudson next. Tell me what you think and as per usual use constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed reading for I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
